life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Better Then
"Better Then" is a Life is Strange-inspired indie folk song written and performed by Koethe. It was released on December 22nd, 2015. This song is about loss. Video Better Then (Original Life is Strange Inspired Song) Lyrics : I close my eyes : Its like I’m still alive : Don’t wake me up until : Don’t wake me up until : The silent night : It tears me up inside : And I can feel you still : And I can feel you still : A bleeding heart : The things we left unsaid : The phantom in my head : The phantom in my head : A creeping thought : The joy that I can't find : It can't escape my mind : I can't escape my mind : And I now I hate to face the end : So could you let me just pretend? : I’d give up everything I’ve left : And I'll never know your like again : You were the best I'd ever been : I know that things were better then : Then... : The falling ash : You settle to the ground : I see you slipping down : I see you slipping down : A sinking ship : But I am weighed down from : The burden of your love : I wasn't good enough : And I now I hate to face the end : So could you let me just pretend? : I’d give up everything I’ve left : And I'll never know your like again : You were the best I'd ever been : I know that things were better then : Back then… : And I was so wrong : And its been so long : And it haunts me still : And I know you're gone : And I was too wrong : And its been too long : And it haunts me still : And I know you're gone : And I now I hate to face the end : So could you let me just pretend? : I’d give up everything I’ve left : And I'll never know your like again : You were the best I'd ever been : I know that things were better then : Back Then… : And god how I fucking hate the end : So could you let me just pretend? : I’ve given all that I can give : And I'll never see your face again : Until I’m walking with the dead : So will you swear you’ll meet me then? : Oh then… : And I now I have to face the end : But could you let me just pretend? : Could you let me just pretend? Chords : Verses: : Dm F Bb C F Am : Dm F Bb C F : Bridge bit: : F : Choruses: : Dm Bb C F : Dm C Bb : Bb C F : Dm Bb C F : Dm C Bb : Bb C F C : Bridge 2: : Dm F Am : Dm C F Am : Verse : Chorus : Bridge 3: : Dm F Bb C F Am : Dm F Bb C F Trivia * The title was intentionally misspelled. Navigation Category:Fan Made Category:Community Category:Fan Music Category:Koethe